


约个会能有多难？

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), 国人向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: “听着，伊万，”阿尔弗雷德说，“这难以启齿。但我有个秘书……”“真巧，我也有。”伊万说。虎落平阳被犬欺，打了半个世纪冷战的两名意识体，在和平时期竟然连约个会都要被魔鬼秘书阻挠。
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), 米露
Kudos: 9





	约个会能有多难？

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯左手举着一只顶着紫色奶油层的独角兽主题杯子蛋糕，右手举着一只巧克力丰厚的棕熊主题杯子蛋糕，朝遮阳伞下坐着的东欧人走去。户外餐桌旁，伊万·布拉金斯基正单手托着下巴查看手机。听到阿尔弗雷德用脚拉开金属椅的动静，他抬起头，视线落在阿尔弗雷德脸上，然后在两只杯糕上游移。

“你是小孩子吗？”他说，柔软的声音里透出一点笑意。

阿尔弗雷德在他对面坐下，咧嘴一笑。“选一个吧！”

他们此时身处华盛顿特区的乔治城区。乔治城因优美的建筑、便利的购物设施、发达的餐饮而闻名，而其一大饮食特色，便是杯糕。

身为国家意识体，和同为国家意识体的恋人约会并不是件容易的事情：阿尔弗雷德和伊万若想会面就得坐上十几个小时的飞机。而伊万这次因公务来访将在华盛顿特区逗留三天半，两名意识体当然要牢牢抓住机会。阿尔弗雷德注视着伊万小心地从棕熊杯糕上咬下一口并在咀嚼时展露出全然放松愉悦的神情，完全没尝出自己手里的独角兽杯糕是什么滋味。伊万因为这种细微的事物感到满足的模样总让他感到胸腔里暖融融的。

伊万伸出舌尖舔掉了嘴唇上的一点巧克力酱。他发现阿尔弗雷德在看自己，脸颊上泛起了红晕。

“别看了，”他说，伸出手指蹭上阿尔弗雷德的嘴角，“你都把奶油吃到脸上了。”

阿尔弗雷德抓住了伊万还没来得及收回的手。那一刻，街区消失了，石板路消失了，杯糕、遮阳伞、户外餐桌和椅子也消失了。湛蓝的双眼中倒映着一对紫水晶，反之亦然。蓝与紫的距离越来越近，越来越近，他们能够感知到彼此的呼吸——

**叮！**

阿尔弗雷德顿住了，他瞥向放在桌上的手机。伊万眨了眨眼，问：“怎么了？”

“没，没什么，我们继续吧——”

**叮！**

魔法的一刻彻底破碎了，伊万重新在自己的椅子上坐直。“你的短信提示音音量挺大的，”他评价道，“不是什么急事吧？”

阿尔弗雷德挫败地抓起自己的手机，在他看到锁屏状态下的短信提示时，美利坚意识体的脸庞僵成了硅胶面具的模样。

“我，我很抱歉亲爱的，”三秒钟后他重新抬起头，以一种混杂了歉意与慌张的表情面对伊万，“但是，恐怕我们的约会得提前结束了。”

“什么？”伊万皱起眉，“但是我们才刚见面不到……”他看了一眼自己的手机，“不到十五分钟！”

“我知道，我真的很抱歉，”阿尔弗雷德抓起了自己没吃完的杯糕站起身来，“可是你知道的，工作……明天吧，我们明天继续，我一定好好补偿你！”他快速在东欧人的额前吻了一下。

伊万轻轻叹了口气：“你最好说话算话。”

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，美利坚意识体，正怒气冲冲地在白宫的某条走廊行走。当他到达自己的办公室，阿尔弗雷德不得不深呼吸两次，才保证自己能以一个足够彰显情绪却不至于把整个房门拆下来的力道推开门。

“克拉伦斯！你这是什么意思？”他叫喊道。

“哦，太好了，您回来了。”坐在办公桌对面的转椅上的、阿尔弗雷德的秘书说。这位红发青年转过头，正对上自己老板举起的手机，屏幕上展示着阿尔弗雷德收到的最新两条短信：

_琼斯先生，您在哪里？您今天的工作还没做完。_

_不管您在哪里，如果二十分钟内不回到办公室，我 **会** 把您深情演唱I Vow to Thee, My Country的视频发给柯克兰先生的。_

克拉伦斯神色镇定。“如您所见，我希望您能尽早回到办公室继续工作。”

“通过 **威胁** 我？”阿尔弗雷德甚至不知道他的秘书怎么会有自己（喝多了Kool Aid饮料后因摄入大量糖分兴奋过度而开始神智不清地）唱那首著名英格兰爱国歌曲的视频！

“显然这很有效，”他的秘书站起身，将怀里抱着的牛皮纸袋拍进阿尔弗雷德怀里，“现在，您该看这些文件了。另外，您外出花费的一小时零四分钟要在今天下班后补上。”

阿尔弗雷德仰天面向天花板，闭上了眼睛。他深呼吸了四次，才没有听从冲动伸出胳膊开始摇晃秘书的肩膀好让对方深刻理解自己令人发指的行为给老板的恋爱生活造成了多大麻烦。

毕竟他确实是翘了班去和伊万约会。

所以阿尔弗雷德只是抱着牛皮纸袋说：“我恨你，克拉伦斯。”

“您该知足，先生，这一小时零四分钟只是从我发现您不见了的时间开始计算的。”

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯盯着自己电脑上的时钟，再瞟向办公室里的另一张桌子。今天早上他到达办公室后就发觉这里多了一张办公桌：因为昨日阿尔弗雷德翘班的行为，美利坚意识体敬业的秘书把自己的桌子也搬了进来，以便随时盯着他工作。

阿尔弗雷德后背上冒出了热汗。从上午十点钟开始，他就在等待克拉伦斯起身去洗手间；他的确等到了，问题是克拉伦斯离开时竟然从外面锁上了办公室的门。阿尔弗雷德不知道他们什么时候给自己的办公室外加了一道锁，但他知道如果自己再弄坏办公室门可能就要面临吃三个月纯素沙拉的命运。于是他尝试从窗户出逃——  
却发现窗户也被锁上了。

“这绝对违反了火灾安全规章！”美利坚意识体一巴掌拍上窗玻璃。

“我希望您不是想打破玻璃。”

阿尔弗雷德憋住了一声哀嚎：他的秘书回来了。

现在已经接近十一点十三分。阿尔弗雷德掏出手机发送了一条短信：“我快到了！你再多等一会儿！”

然后他对自己的秘书说：“我需要去趟洗手间。”

克拉伦斯从电脑屏幕前抬头，若有所思地盯着美利坚意识体。然后他站起身，走到阿尔弗雷德的书柜前，拉开柜门，从里面扒拉出一只——

便壶。

“用这个。”他把便壶递给阿尔弗雷德。

“你在开玩笑吗！！！”

“很遗憾，由于您的前科，我不信任您出去只是想去洗手间。”

“你不能这么对我！这严重侵犯了我的隐私权！”阿尔弗雷德面对着便壶两只脚在地毯上划拉着操纵老板椅疯狂后退，撞到墙上退无可退的时刻，他缩成了一团试图让自己与椅背融为一体。

“请您放心，我不会看的。”秘书不以为意，将便壶放在椅子前方，转身回到自己的办公桌去了。途中，他拿起了阿尔弗雷德遗忘在桌面上的手机。“另外，您的手机似乎影响了您的注意力，我就先替您保管它了。”

林肯纪念堂的白色阶梯上坐着一位高大的东欧人。他穿着一件剪裁考究的驼色大衣，搭配一条米色围巾，两条长腿包裹在黑色长裤里。一位游客小姑娘好奇地盯着东欧人罕见的紫色眼睛，她悄悄接近了这位先生，闻到一股清新而悠远的雪松香气。

伊万·布拉金斯基礼貌地朝小姑娘笑了笑，又低头去看自己的腕表。

已经接近中午十二点了。阿尔弗雷德迟到了快一个小时，而且还没有回复伊万的短信。

伊万重重叹了一口气。他站起身，迈着因久坐而麻木的双腿离开了纪念堂。

阿尔弗雷德被秘书从办公室放出来的一瞬间就朝俄罗斯大使馆飞奔而去。他在大使馆门前转悠了半个小时，给伊万发了四十四条短信，可是没有得到任何回应。随着时间的流逝，晚餐的时间越来越近，阿尔弗雷德的肠胃也叫得越来越响；他终于失去了耐心，动动手指发出了第四十五条短信：

_布拉金斯基，如果你再不回复，我就在你的大使馆门口打滚大叫，说邪恶的俄罗斯人绑架了我老婆！_

他等待伊万回复等待了半分钟，开始认真考虑是不是要实施自己的威胁。而在他俯下身准备扑倒在地的前一秒，阿尔弗雷德的手机响了。

“你有什么想说的，琼斯？”

伊万的声音很轻，几乎听不清楚，让脚跟悬空蹲在大使馆门口的阿尔弗雷德心一沉。他能理解、能接受伊万用甜腻的声线威胁他，但伊万听起来比起生气更像是心碎了。

他知道，此刻能挽回局面的唯一方法，就是完全、彻底、毫无保留的诚实。

“听着，伊万，”阿尔弗雷德说，“这难以启齿。但我有个秘书……”

“真巧，我也有。”伊万说。

“不不，你没明白我的意思……我的意思是，我有个秘书，他，他是个魔鬼……”

接下来，阿尔弗雷德花费了二十分钟毫无保留地讲述了自己是怎么因秘书的威胁被迫中断他们的第一次约会，又是怎样被秘书困在办公室无法出逃、彻底错过了第二次约会的心酸故事。

“所以我说，”他总结道，“工作时间我真的出不来。比起这个，为什么不能等我下班之后再约会呢？如果你现在出来我们还能一起吃顿晚饭什么的。”

伊万沉默了一会儿。再度开口时，他的声音依旧非常轻。

“阿尔弗雷德，我说了，我也有秘书。”

“呃，所以呢？”

伊万又沉默了一会儿。

“你以为我为什么坚持在白天和你约会？”

“啊？”

“你有没有想过，如果我现在和你出去了，晚上再回到这里——这还是我会回到这里的情况下——我的随行工作人员和外交官会怎么看这件事？”伊万几乎在用气音说话了，“何况你所谓下班之后的时间正好是我结束白天行程，要开始做文书工作的时间！你根本不知道我的——”

他突然停止了说话，阿尔弗雷德模模糊糊听见了某种钝物撞击的声响。

“嘿，刚才那是什么声音？你还好吗？”

通话中断了。阿尔弗雷德盯着手机屏幕，又看向俄罗斯大使馆的建筑。伊万应该不会在自家大使馆遭遇什么危险吧……？

在他能做出任何诸如强闯大使馆的蠢事前，伊万的短信到了。

_刚才是我的秘书来查岗。你理解我的意思了吗琼斯？_

阿尔弗雷德怔愣了片刻。

_你在开玩笑。 **你** 会对一个秘书投降？？？_

_你不知道他是什么魔鬼！你的秘书算什么？我这个秘书有一回遭遇车祸脚受了伤，但是为了催报告他把文件放在腿上摇着轮椅追着我跑过了小半个莫斯科！_

_什么？！_

_而且整个途中他一句话都没说，简直比娜塔莉亚还可怕！说到娜塔莉亚，他甚至敢在娜塔莉亚来拍我门的时候跟她说我连报告都没签完哪有时间结婚，还让娜塔莉亚出去！_

阿尔弗雷德狠狠打了个寒噤。他对伊万的国民们的彪悍度有了全新的认识！

伊万总结：

_想象一下，他要是知道我本该写文书的时候出去和你约会会做出什么。就算要解决，我们也要优先考虑解决你的秘书。_

阿尔弗雷德早上来到办公室的时候，他的秘书已经在那里了。

“早上好，琼斯先生，您是不是……增重了？”

“啊哈哈，可能我昨天晚上奶酪蛋糕吃多了。”阿尔弗雷德说。他瞥了一眼自己的夹克：那里头揣了一瓶伏特加，所以显得鼓鼓囊囊的。

这是伊万在华盛顿特区逗留的第三天，明天中午他就要离开；故而阿尔弗雷德已经别无选择，决定听从伊万的建议，“解决”自己的秘书。

克拉伦斯起身去洗手间（按照先前的流程从外锁了办公室的门）的那一刻，阿尔弗雷德便从桌后蹦了起来。他抓起自己秘书的水瓶，将里面的清水统统倒进了便壶，然后拧开自己带来的那瓶伏特加把酒液倒进了水瓶里。期间，他的心跳得怦怦响，还不停地瞥向房门唯恐秘书突然回来。做完这一切，他用袖子擦干了水瓶表面因他手腕直抖洒出来的伏特加，逃回了自己的办公桌，装作正认真看文件的样子。

克拉伦斯拧开瓶盖喝“水”的时候，阿尔弗雷德紧张得按不动键盘，自己每次舌头一沾伏特加就条件反射把酒喷出去的回忆充斥了他的大脑。好在，美利坚的秘书酒精耐受度比美利坚本人高很多，克拉伦斯完全没发现异常！

阿尔弗雷德想要欢呼。他在老板椅里扭动着，只等自己的秘书醉倒就可以逃出白宫投入伊万的怀抱。一分钟过去了，五分钟过去了，八分钟过去了——

克拉伦斯抬起头，眼睛直勾勾地盯住了阿尔弗雷德，然后，他露出一个恬淡的微笑。

“您今天精力似乎特别旺盛。不如把明天的工作也一起完成了吧？”

阿尔弗雷德张大了嘴：“你说什——”

他的秘书站起身，向他的办公桌走来。克拉伦斯绕到办公桌后的那一刻，阿尔弗雷德才注意到他秘书淡蓝的眼眸里闪烁着宛如第一次见熊猫般的兴奋。然后他的肩膀被两只手扶住，他被强行扳向了面朝电脑屏幕的方向。

“加油，琼斯先生！提前完成工作就可以提前放松，我们今天可以工作到八点，不，我们可以工作到通宵！来吧，工作，工作！把明天、后天、大后天的工作都完成——”

“不！！！”阿尔弗雷德惨叫起来，他甚至使出了怪力挣脱秘书的钳制，两手在桌面上一撑，双腿用力，一个后空翻翻到了桌子对面！“该死的，你不能这样对我！这是压榨！是剥削！！！”

“很高兴您从您的老对手那里还是学到了一些东西。”克拉伦斯揉了揉手腕，他仍在朝阿尔弗雷德逼近。

“ **我没有！** ”阿尔弗雷德转身朝门口冲刺，“但管他呢，我他妈受够了！我今天就是要出去！我需要个人时间！”

他的秘书在他能抓到门把前抓住了阿尔弗雷德的夹克下摆。“鉴于您总是迟到早退、经常旷工，我认为您的个人时间不是太少而是太多了！”

阿尔弗雷德抬手捂住了自己的脸。“我的上帝啊，克拉伦斯！就算我想翘班那又怎么样呢？世界难道会毁灭吗？我还是个年轻人，我需要乐子，需要放松，整天坐在办公室里会让我发疯的！”

他衣角上的拉力消失了。阿尔弗雷德听到自己的秘书叹了一口气。

“好吧，您去吧。”

阿尔弗雷德立刻放下了捂着脸的双手，转头瞪大了眼睛看着他。“真的？太感谢你了，克拉伦斯，另外你能不能替我瞒——”

“您去吧，”克拉伦斯缓慢而低沉地说，眼中悲哀的情绪逐渐外溢，他偏过头视线低垂，那姿态活像一个悲伤而绝望的母亲。“我白服务您这么久。您去吧——我一头碰死在华盛顿纪念碑下头！”

角色转换，上一秒还被秘书牢牢抓着衣角的阿尔弗雷德，现在死命拉着自己秘书的胳膊，阻止后者一头冲出白宫真的上演血溅华盛顿纪念碑的惨剧。阿尔弗雷德一边拽，一边小心着不要把秘书拽骨折，一边回想着自己前两次失败的约会和即将失败的第三次，终于忍不住哀嚎起来：

“他妈的，克拉伦斯！你他妈的居然用他妈的自杀来他妈的道德绑架我，你，你他妈的不是人，我他妈的非解雇你不可！”

克拉伦斯说：“您要是这么做，我恐怕就不得不投稿给纽约时报说您性取向歧视了。”

这可怕的指控抽干了阿尔弗雷德两腿的气力。他双膝一软跪在地上，仰着脖子捂住脸颊，干嚎到底变成了湿嚎，泪水从他的指缝间簌簌落下。而当他发觉原本正试图“碰死在华盛顿纪念碑下头”的克拉伦斯正举着手机拍摄自己哭泣的模样时，阿尔弗雷德哭得更厉害了。

“万尼亚，我对不起你——”

“万尼亚，我对不起你，”盼到下午七点终于盼到秘书的爹赶来将其接走并拿回了自己手机的阿尔弗雷德瘫在老板椅上双眼无神，他很疲劳，很伤心，还很饿，而且他已经错过了和伊万约会的最后机会。“我竟没有想到，有的人喝醉了不会晕倒，而是会变成工作狂；我好想念你，我，我真的想和你约会，可是，可是——”他的鼻子又酸起来了。

“没关系，弗雷德卡，”伊万的语调称得上温柔了，是真正的温柔而不是他用来掩盖其他情绪的虚假甜蜜，“其实，我现在就在你的圣诞树附近。”

阿尔弗雷德一开始没反应过来。“什么圣诞树？”

“嗯……你的国家圣诞树？白宫的那个？”

阿尔弗雷德只花了三分钟从白宫冲到国家圣诞树。看到那个戴着围巾的高大身影对自己露出柔和微笑时，他仿佛听到号角与定音鼓齐鸣，欢庆他们终于突破重重阻碍见到了对方——

他欢呼着一把抱起了伊万在圣诞树前转了三圈，试图亲上东欧人的下巴，却因狂喜而错过了目标亲成了伊万的围巾。即使在逐渐昏暗的天色中，他也能看出伊万的脸颊红扑扑的。

阿尔弗雷德把伊万放了下来，但还是紧搂着对方的腰不放，贪婪地将鼻子埋在伊万的围巾附近，将自己呼出的热气扑在东欧人的脖子上。“我真不敢相信，”他喃喃道，“你是怎么做到的？”

伊万亲昵地用手指蹭了蹭他的鬓角。“我稍微采取了一点极端手段。”他有点不好意思地说。

阿尔弗雷德用脑袋去蹭他的脖子和下巴，抱着伊万摇来晃去，用上了狗狗眼和撒娇大法，甚至还提出为了他们将来的约会这种战略情报共享是必要的；终于，伊万妥协了。

“我用了一点姜汁催泪，然后对我的秘书说，我离家一趟，他竟然不给我一点自由空间，逼着我一刻不停地工作，难道我的孩子就是这样虐待，呃，虐待母亲的吗……”

阿尔弗雷德松开了伊万。

他退后了一步。

“为什么是母亲？”

伊万把下巴埋进了围巾里，两颊通红眼神飘忽，不肯直视阿尔弗雷德。“这只是无奈之举！我的目的是博取同情，可我秘书讨厌他父亲，所以……”

“所以，他就这么放你走了？”

伊万点了点头。

阿尔弗雷德深深吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出来。

他不禁思考起来，为什么伊万哭，就能获得秘书的同情被放出来约会，而自己哭，却只会被秘书录像并且被更为严格地监工。

“阿尔弗雷德？”伊万说，“我明天中午就要走了。我们现在该去哪里？”

好吧，约会才是眼下最重要的事——

“先去好好吃一顿，”他抓着伊万的手宣布，“然后我们可以来一场夜游，逛一圈史密森学会的博物馆，在波托马克河边散步——如果你想我们还可以溜进哪座博物馆里，”他冲伊万眨了眨眼，“然后，别担心，我明早会开车送你回大使馆的。”

——何况他可用不着姜汁就能看到伊万流眼泪。


End file.
